Computers or other executing devices are ubiquitous in today's society. They come in all different varieties and can be found in places such as automobiles, laptops or home personal computers, banks, personal digital assistants, cell phones, as well as many businesses. In addition, as computers become more commonplace and software becomes more complex, there is a need for the computing devices to perform faster and more reliably in smaller and smaller packages.
As the design of computing systems continues to increase in complexity in smaller and smaller packages, the time and resources needed for the circuit design increases. For example, it is common to adjust the overall footprint area of transistor components of high performance microprocessors during simulations of the circuit to fine-tune the circuit performance. Adjusting the transistor area may be performed to increase the speed of the circuit, such as in high performance microprocessor designs. However, adjustments to the components of the circuit typically require a re-layout and re-extraction of the circuit to obtain an accurate determination of the circuit performance. Such layouts and extractions of the circuit may take several days of man hours and computations to perform every time an adjustment to the components of the circuit is made. Alternatively, estimations of the circuit performance may be determined from the circuit design. However, such estimates have proven highly inaccurate and may be either pessimistic or optimistic about the circuit performance. To obtain an accurate view of the circuit performance, layout, extraction, and simulation of the circuit is generally required.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.